TFS: Game Over
by raccoonqueen
Summary: It's a life-and-death situation with the TFS in a dangerous version of chess!
1. Prologue: The Message

Prologue: The Message

January 21, 3048

In the backyard of the White House in Evergreen City, President Bert Raccoon was reading the kids a story of _Alice In Wonderland_. When he got to the part with the Mad Hatter's tea party, Kisa said, "Grandpa, did you know we're gonna have an Alice In Wonderland play at the TFS Preschool next week? Aunt Angelina says that I get to play Alice."

"Good for you, kiddo," replied Bert with a smile. "I'll definitely look forward to seeing it. Have you ever thought of practicing your lines?"

"Um...I'm not sure. Everybody else in my class has their roles. Manuel's the White Rabbit, Katrina's the Queen of Hearts, Vivian and Julie are Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum, Reginald's the Cheshire Cat...but very recently I'm having trouble remembering my lines."

"Heh, don't worry. Maybe you will learn them in time; before you know it, you'll be uttering 'Curiouser and curiouser!' like a true professional."

"Yeah, even if I don't have to have a Brittish accent to do it."

Bert looked up and saw Bert Jr. and the others showing up. He said, "Well, look who's back? It's your parents!"

"Uncle Bert Jr.!" exclaimed Kisa, running up to hug him. Looking him over, she continued with concern, "Oh, wow, what happened to you? You look like a mess."

'"It's difficult to explain," answered Bert Jr. wearily. "Why not you and your playmates go somewhere else, while the grownups chat?"

"Okay."

As soon as the youngsters left, Bert asked, "How was the mission, boys?"

"A total and complete failure, Dad," replied James. "When we received word of an experiment running rampant around Evergreen City, we went with Alex II and his brothers to confront him. I swear, we got our butts kicked real good by that guy!"

Andrew added, "It was Experiment 601, also known as Kixx. We knew we recognized that little creature from somewhere-he was one of Stitch's cousins. Apparently, we absolutely had NO idea why he was attacking the city. Just before he flew the coop, he left behind this message."

He handed Bert what looked to him like an envelope with an embossed seal; when he opened it, he found a small device, which began projecting a 3D hologram of a hooded figure. The figure said, "Greetings, Mr. President. This is a message from yours truly, the Chessmaster. I hereby issue a challenge for you and your teammates to participate in a simple game of chess, a competition requiring a great amount of wit, courage, and strength. Location set in the Elvis Presley Stadium in Oahu, Hawaii-winner takes all. Accept this invitation now! I'll be waiting for you there..."

Soon, the TFS boarded a jet plane to Hawaii. Charles said, "I can't be too sure about this challenge, Bert. If it gets real serious, I'd suggest we load up our weapons and prepare ourselves."

"Relax!" replied Bert with an amused chuckle. "It's only a harmless game of chess, after all. How bad can it be?"

When they looked out of the window, their jaws began to drop. Below them was the Elvis Presley Stadium itself, looking completely different-the grounds of the interior of the stadium were designed to make it look like a giant chess board. Alex II said, "Obviously, _this _bad."

Bert gulped. Perhaps this _was _a big challenge.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Opponent

Chapter 1: Meeting The Opponent

Once they arrived at the entrance of the Elvis Presley Stadium, they were met by the Chessmaster. She said, "Greetings, TFS. I am the Chessmaster. And Alex II, you do remeber me now...don't ya?"

"Myrtle Edmonds," muttered Alex II. "I should've known."

The figure removed her hood to reveal herself as none other than Myrtle Edmonds, Lilo's childhood rival. Bert said, "YOU! They said you disappeared, and now you're the Chessmaster, who's also behind the Armington experiments?"

"You got that right, furball," replied Mertle. "The LFA wasn't part of the Six Armington Clan a.k.a. Toon Strike Force experiments-it was the Galactic Alliance. Lilo, you remember I did gain that posistion as the Director of Task Force and Science."

"You sued money to beat me," Lilo said.

"That's right, Weird-lo. Also, you know why Stitch and Angel are not with you?"

"...you took them?"

"Yep! Let me show you my team. First, the pawns a.k.a. experiments." She gestured towards Kixx, Hammerhead, PJ, Reuben, Bonnie, Clyde, Sparky, Mashy, Ace, Lax, Spooky, Elastico, Spats, Slushy and Splodyhead, who came out while they were under someone's control.

"That's Kixx and the others," said Bert Jr.

"Next, let me show you my new experiment, the one controling them. Precious, come on out and show them."

Precious came out, smiling evilly. She said, "Hello, Jumba. Remember me?"

"No!" gasped Jumba. "It can't be her! She's ten times worse than Angel."

Bert said, "You mean she can control the experiments, even Stitch and Angel?"

"Yes, she can. That's why Stitch and Angel disappeared."

Myrtle continued, "Now my knights and rooks." She showed them Chip the Wolf, Sonny the Coco Bird, Trix the Rabbit, Tony The Tiger, Toocan Sam, Snap, Crackle, Pop, Sugar Bear, Buzz Bee and Captain Crunch.

"The Cereal Mascots!" the toons gasped in shock.

"I brainwashed them with the help of Dr. Hamsterviel."

"Now, hold on a second," said Lisa. "Dr. Hamsterviel was on the good side. Does this mean you've brainwashed him, so he could help you brainwash the experiments and the Cereal Mascots in return?"

"Of course, but the catch is I'm not gonna tell you how I did it, so there. Enough talk-now meet my King and Queen!"

They became shocked to see Stitch and Angel as King and Queen of the chess board, looking down evilly at Lilo. She shouted, "STITCH! ANGEL! YOU TWO MUST FIGHT THIS!"

"No can do," said Myrtle. "They're under my control, remember? Now let's see who gets to be the pawns, Knights, Rooks, Queen, and King. And Bert, since you're the president of Canerica, you and Lisa will become King and Queen. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that this is a high stakes game."

"What's your deal?" asked Bert.

"If my team wins, then I get the world. But if your team wins, they will be free and I will give myself up to you. Deal?" Then she changed clothing, as she was now wearing a suit, cape, boots, and a sword on her side, also wearing the same glasses.

"You're on."

"Team Light and Team Dark," declared Precious. "Go to your respective quarters and put on your battle armor. The game will start in minus ten minutes."

Outside, the crowds were in the stands cheering, as Myrtle and Precious walked across the checkerboard-patterned courtyard towards their seats. As soon as Myrtle made herself comfortable, Precious walked up to the podium and said to all present, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first Annual Chess Battle Tournament. I shall now state the rules of the competition. Rule#1: We don't need _any _rules; everything goes as desired. Rule#2: The loser of the game will not only have to give up their homelands, but will also have to forfeit their governmental positions. The main objective of the game is to try to capture the King and Queen-the first team to do so wins." She turned to Myrtle and asked, "Permission to start?"

Myrtle nodded. "Permission granted."

"Good. Let us begin!"

The crowd cheered once more. On the other side of the stadium, Alex II got to his seat and sat down; he pressed a button to turn on the chess board panel, which helps him to determine which team member he should choose to go forward. Myrtle did the same with hers. Both teams came out onto the field, and waited as a small raccoon in a referee's uniform showed up, his foot tied to a ball and chain. Estelle whispered, "Pardon me, _monsieur_, but don't we know you from somewhere? Rory Raccoon, of the Classic Post Cereal Mascots?"

"Yes," the raccoon whispered back fearfully. "But now I'm one of Myrtle's prisoners. If I disobey her or even attempt to run away, she'd kill me!"

"I understand. You may proceed."

The raccoon nodded, before taking out a whistle and blowing it, starting the first half of the game.


	3. Chapter 2: Pre-Battle Preparations

Chapter 2: Pre-Battle Preparations

**ALEX II'S TEAM**

**Pawns**: Alex III, Pinkie Pie, Striker, Lulu, Pikachu, Razor II, Rainbow Dash, Justin, Amberley, Bert Jr., Fluttershy, Sidney, and Rarity  
**Bishops**: Estelle and Charles  
**Knights**: Andrew and Applejack  
**Rooks**: Derrick and Brandy  
**King and Queen**: Bert Raccoon and Lisa Raccoon  
**Subs**: To Be Announced

**MYRTLE'S TEAM**

**Pawns**: Sparky, Mashy, Lax, Clyde, Bonnie, Reuben, PJ, Hammerhead, Spooky, Elastico, Slushy, Splodyhead, Sugar Bear, and Captain Crunch  
**Bishops**: Chip the Wolf and Trix Rabbit  
**Knights**: Tony The Tiger and Sonny the Coco Bird  
**Rooks**: Kixx and Ace  
**King and Queen**: Stitch and Angel  
**Subs**: Toocan Sam, his nephews, Snap, Crackle, Pop, and Buzz Bee

"One more thing before we start this round," said Myrtle. "You can substitute a pawn if he or she gets hurt in the match, so this way you get a second chance in this match."

"Right," said Precious. "My boss will go first."

"Sparky to E-7."

At Myrtle's command, Sparky went to E-7 and waited for his opponent. Precious turned to Alex II and said, "Now it's your turn. Make your move and choose wisely."

Fifi was with Alex II, since she chose not to participate in the battle. She whispered, "Sparky is an electric-type experiment. Who are you going to send?"

"Pikachu," replied Alex II. "Because he is an electric-type Pokemon and he's going to win this one. Pikachu to E-7." Then Pikachu went to E-7, as the board began to change.

Myrtle added, "Oh, one thing-once they face each other the chess board will change into a battle board, and the first one to KO his opponent will get a point. Extra points will also be awarded if either one of the opponents uses a special move."

Precious added, "So it's Pikachu VS. Sparky in a battle match. Ready...set...FIGHT!"


	4. Chapter 3: Round One

Chapter 3: Round One

The battle began, as Sparky and Pikachu used electric-type moves against each other; this was a stalemate match. Then, Sparky sent a Thunder Wave Attack while Pikachu used an Electroball move-both of them ended up getting KO'd.

Precious said, "Since both fighters are KO'd, Myrtle and Alex II will get 2 points each for special moves. Now you can call in subs to replace the two."

"Toocan Sam," called Myrtle. "Get in there!"

Alex II said, "Rio, get in there, too."

Precious continued, "Now it's my boss' turn."

"Sugar Bear to E-5."

"Sidney to E-3."

"PJ to E-4."

"Pinkie to E-2."

"Tony The Tiger to E-6, in front of Sugar Bear."

"Andrew to E-3, in front of Sidney."

As the battles raged on, no one noticed a small hooded figure running across the field, keeping away from the action. It ran towards Rory, who was standing by and still looking sad, and tugged on the coat of his referree costume. Rory muttered, "Now what?"

The figure leaned down and proceeded to whisper into his ear. Rory nodded, before shouting, "A new challenger has arrived!"

The whole game was suddenly scratched. Myrtle shouted, "WHAT? A new challenger? I didn't call for any more participants; this game is strictly for two people ONLY!"

"Sorry, Your Majesty," replied Rory. "But there was one part of the list of rules that Precious did not mention before the audience. It said that when another person comes along and sends out a challenge, you _must _accept it. Reject the challenge, and you automatically forfeit all your turns in the game. Again, I'm really sorry, but...fair is fair."

Myrtle fumed, before heaving a heavy sigh. She murmurred, "Fine. Bring in the next challenger, then...but next time, _please _let me know in advance, okay?"

"As you wish."

Everything came to a standstill as the figure went towards Alex II and Fifi, sitting beside them. Alex II asked, "Who are you?"

The figure looked up at him, revealing a pair of familiar green eyes; all at once both Alex II and Fifi instantly recognized the person. When the figure winked at them, they winked back.

Myrtle demanded, "So...who _is _this new challenger?"

"The challenger chose not to reveal her identity," replied Rory. "The only time she'll do so is if she takes Alex II's place, should he ever get injured during battle or if he is unable to manage his team."

She smirked. "That should be interesting. Now, let's get this show on the road..."


	5. Chapter 4: The New Player In Town

Chapter 4: The New Player In Town

The game continued without a hitch. Myrtle said, "Toocan Sam to E-8."

"Rio to E-8," said Alex II.

"Sugar Bear to E-7."

"Sidney To E-7."

"Now it's a Tag Team Battle," Precious explained. "In the first match the winners will get 1 point, 2 points if they use the special moves 2, and if their opponents are KO'd in the first few seconds of the game they get 4 Points."

Just then, Myrtle shouted, "TIME OUT! I need to speak to my two pawns before the match."

Sugar Bear and Toocan Sam went to Myrtle, while Sidney and Rio went to Alex II. Myrtle continued, "Take this-it's a specal weapon. Just lose the match for now, but I want you to misfire on Sidney and let that laser hit Alex II's body part. I want him to be injured so I can win the game. And that cloaked raccoon, whoever she is, don't know anything about the game so I can beat her easily.

"Yes, Master," they intoned, before they went back to the game.

"Something is not right," Alex II said to two of his teammates. "But keep your guard up." He looked at the cloak female raccoon, and thought with a smirk, "It's all coming according to the plan. Myrtle is walking into my trap, and I've already explained it to Bert and Lisa."

Precious shouted, "Let the Team Battle begin!"

The scenery changed into a jungle, as Toocan Sam and Rio took into the air, fighting each other while Sidney and Sugar Bear fought each other. Then Sugar Bear got Sidney in his sights and he misfired at the raccoon, but the laser went over Sidney's head and hit Alex II's right arm as he screams and fell to the ground. Fifi panicked, before quickly taking out her cell phone to call the paramedics.

"Man, I can't go on," muttered Alex II, gritting his teeth in pain as he held his right arm. "This is my good arm! My playing arm!" He turned to the cloaked female raccoon and continued, "You have to take my place and win this match. I'm depending on you..."

The cloaked figure nodded. Precious said, "A substitution has been made. Since Alex II can't go on any further, the cloaked raccoon will take his place and move the game along, so we will get a 10-minute intermission and resume the game."

Both teams went to their quarters to take a break. In Team Light's quarters, the medics came to check Alex II's right arm. Dr. Quack said, "This is definitely not good at all. The wound from the laser shot just went through his arm, temporarily paralyzing him. But despite all that, he's fine as he is."

"Does that mean he'll make a quick recovery?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Not likely. Judging from the severity of the wound, I expect it'll take about an entire year for his arm to fully recover. Until then, he'll have no other choice but to leave the team."

"WHAT?" the toons gasped.

Bert protested, "B-B-But he possibly _can't _leave! He's our leader! He had been in charge of our police force for more than a thousand years! I don't think anybody will ever take his place..."

"And that's where you are wrong, dearest cousin," a female voice with an Irish accent spoke up. The team turned their heads towards the cloaked figure, who removed her hood to reveal herself as a raccoon with emerald-green eyes. Bert muttered, "Are...you...?"

"Maura Kennedy, at your service," replied the raccoon, walking towards them. "I'm Alex II's old childhood pen pal. I'll be replacing him as your temporary leader until he recovers from the wound."

"Well, you're gonna have to do a lot more than taking his place," replied Ralph. "We're in the middle of the chess tournament, and if we're one player short we all lose. Do you know how to play the game?"

Maura chuckled. She said, "Play the game? Honestly, I've been playing chess since I was a kit. That's what started my love for board games like this one."

"But Myrtle's team consists of most of the experiments, as well as of the Cereal Mascots, whom she brought under her control with some kind of hypnotizing device or something...worst of all, she won't even tell us how she brainwashed them."

"You don't know her secret...but I do. The type of brainwashing Myrtle used is the most dangerous spell of all. She probably stumbled upon it during her vacation in Ireland a couple of months prior to the event. You'd notice it, too...if you happen to know a certain mischevious elf, whom you may simply recognize from the fairy tale that bears his name."

The teams stared at her. Andrew asked, "Rumpelstiltskin lived in Ireland? But I thought..."

"It's called 'Rumpelstiltskin's Revenge'," replied Maura with a nod. "If a person falls into a spot where it is said the spell's namesake fell through in a fit of anger, he or she will be bestowed with the gift to brainwash anybody, on one condition that he or she must promise never to tell any living soul about it."

"And what happens if that person does tell another person about the spell?"

"That only works if he or she says the name of its inventor three times. That way, the spell would be broken, the person will lose his or her brainwashing powers, and the people he or she has captured will be permanently freed. My plan is simple-I will trick Myrtle into setting her brainwashed prisoners free by making her say 'Rumpelstiltskin' three times, but before that I must lose the game."

"So by intentionally 'losing' the game..."

"...that would give her the false assumption that she has finally won. Her celebration of victory signals my chance to set my plan in action, by asking her how she made her team so strong."

Just then, Precious came in, saying, "The 10-minute intermission is over and the second round is about to start. Go on out there and get ready."

"Thank you for the reminder," replied Maura. "Do you mind if I make one personal request, before we begin Round 2?"

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"Tell Myrtle who I am...but you must never, under _any _circumstances, reveal my secret game plan to her. Whatever I have in mind for this round is strictly between me and my cousin's team."

"All right."

As soon as Precious left, Maura turned back to the team and said, "Round 2 is about to begin, so at the moment the whistle is blown, take my lead and pretend to lose."

The team members nodded and gave her a salute. Bert said happily, "We won't let you or Alex II down, and that's a promise!"


	6. Chapter 5: Round Two

Chapter 5: Round Two

"The new player is Maura O'Ringtail," Precious said to Myrtle. "She'll be taking over the Light Team for the remainder of the competition."

Myrtle rubbed her chin thoughtfully. She replied, "Maura O'Ringtail, huh? She shouldn't be so hard, right?"

"Right. Now, let's continue the game by letting you go first..."

And thus Round 2 of the tournament began. Myrtle shouted, "Snap, Crackle, and Pop! Get in there."

"Giselle, Rhonda and Princess," said Maura. "Go and replace Sidney and Rio."

"Sugar Bear to E-9."

"Andrew to E-9."

Myrtle glared at Maura and snarled, "Don't think you're gonna try anything funny around here, Miss O'Ringtail. I know your every move, so you're not gonna get away with it real easily."

Maura winked at her teammates, before replying, "Trust me...I won't."

Precious exclaimed, "Ready...set...FIGHT!"

At Maura's hidden sign, all team members started to throw away their laser guns and threw themselves at their opponents. Much to Myrtle's surprise, they actually let her team have the upper hand by allowing them to beat them until they fell to the ground unconscious. Myrtle thought, "Whoa...Team Light, finally giving up? I didn't see that one coming."

"Since Team Light is exhausted and unable to continue," said Precious. "I declare Myrtle Edmonds and her team to be winners of the competition!"

The audience booed, as Myrtle stood up and took her bow. Although she was still stunned by the opposing team's unexpected move, she was proud. Maura went over to her and said, "Congratulations, Myrtle. I guess you proved yourself to be a worthy opponent after all. Before we can give you the prize of the entire world itself, tell me-how did you get your team to be so exceptionally strong and obedient?"

"Oh, please," replied Myrtle, chuckling. "It was simple, really. It all started while I was vacationing in Ireland the other day..."

"Yes. And did you...fall into a hole?"

"In one of those old castles! And that's when I came face-to-face with this ugly-looking elf, who claimed to be some sort of fairy-tale character. He put a curse on me and told me I can now brainwash anybody I capture and turn them against their friends, so long as I do not mention the details of the spell to anyone else."

"And that's exactly what you're doing right now."

Myrtle gasped at the realization, but she was so scared to even suspect a thing. Maura continued, "The whole wide world is watching you, Myrtle. There are crews from every television and radio station in the empire, recording the very statement you are uttering. And now I will top it all off by demanding the name of the elf who enchanted you."

By then Myrtle was sweating nervously; after learning that she had unknowingly revealed her secret, she now had egg on her face. She murmurred, "Rum...pel...Rumpelstiltskin."

"What's that, my dear?"

"I told you, his name was Rumpelstiltskin."

"Speak up. I didn't quite catch what you were saying."

Myrtle fumed. She clinched her fists and yelled, "I'm going to tell you this for the last time, that his...name...was...RUMPELSTILTSKIN!"

And just like that, a loud clap of thunder sounded, startling everybody in the stadium. Dark clouds had formed high up in the sky, blocking out the sun. And if that wasn't scary enough, an eerie cackle rang in the air, with a male voice that called out:

_You've said my name not once but thrice  
You disregarded my advice  
The curse is gone, your slaves are free  
But you, little girl, now belong to me!_

Flashes of lightning came pouring out of the clouds, shocking all of Myrtle's team members and snapping them out of the trance. Rubbing his sore head, Toocan Sam muttered, "Whoa...where am I? What's going on? Where are my nephews?"

"No!" Myrtle cried out. "My team! You've freed my prisoners! How could you do this to me? It's not fair!"

Maura replied boldly, "Because, Myrtle, friends do _not _turn against friends. And that, of course, is also my revenge against your intentionally injuring Alex II in order to cheat!"

Suddenly, in another flash of lightning, Myrtle disappeared in a blink of an eye. All that they heard was more laughing and Myrtle screaming, "AHHHHH! TFS, HELLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE!"

"Did you just see what happened?" commented Bert Jr. "Myrtle's gone! Vanished in thin air! I guess our plan to actually defeat her and free our friends backfired big time."

Maura nodded solemnly. She said, "What she had done was a fatal mistake, accepting a stranger's gift without taking the time to think about its effects on both humanity and toonanity. We've already freed her former teammates, but now she is the one being enslaved by the very person who bestowed the gift of brainwashing on her in the first place."

"And that means we'll have to rescue her from him?"

"My thought exactly."

They all turned to Dr. Hamsterviel, who arrived on scene. Like the teammates, he had also been freed from the brainwashing. He asked, "What happened? Where's Myrtle?"

Bert Jr. replied, "She's been kidnapped by Rumpelstiltskin...and we're going to rescue her."

"Then take me with you. I know her far more better than anybody else-wherever he spirited her away to, that old elf means business."


	7. Chapter 6: Rumpelstitltskin's Revenge

Chapter 6: Rumpelstiltskin's Revenge

"We need to hurry," said Maura, as she led the team to the Honolulu International Airport on the flight to Dublin. "He plans to relese the Humunculus from Full Metal Alchemist. Their names are Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Sin, Pride, and King Bradley. Lust, she will seduce you and kill you; Gluttony will eat you; Envy will become anyone he wants to be; Greed, he can turn into steel; Sin, she can become water; Pride, he has a shadow that can eat you, see you or kill you; and King Bradey, he can see any attacks with his right eye that is covered by an eye patch and attack you dead on."

"They sure are nasty fellas," said Applejack.

"Which is why I have a plan that won't even fail. I know that that old elf is very fond of riddles, and he would willingly let his guard down just to answer them. For that reason, we shall challenge him to a riddle contest; no weapons, but only our sharp minds are allowed."

"And that means we don't even need our weapons to take down that varmint?"

"Of course. When I face him, I'll pose the hardest riddle in the world-if it works and he can't come up with a good answer, he'll have to be forced to surrender and let Myrtle go."

"What if he decides to cheat?"

Maura smirked and took out a Yu-Gi-Oh card containing a picture of the Super Yin-Yang Dragon. She replied slyly, "Oh, don't worry...with this little monster coming in handy, he'll have to think twice before he starts messing with the rules. The Super Yin-Yang Dragon is the most powerful monster in the world, the only creature of its kind that cannot be brainwashed in any way possible."

In a stone castle outside Dublin, Rumpelstiltskin had Myrtle held captive, and he had already brought the Humunculus back to life. He said, "Excellent. Now in order to get my revenge for what has been done to me all those years ago, I shall have all of the earth under my power with my army of the dead!"

Just then, he heard Maura's voice calling out, "Hallooooooo! Hail, O ancient elf of elves!"

Rumpelstiltskin peered out of the window and saw Maura with the TFS. He sneered, "What do _you _want?"

"I am Maura of the O'Ringtails," replied Maura solemnly. "Behind me is my kith and kin, whom I have brought along to send forth a challenge. We bring nought but our own wits and intellect, for we know that the challenge I'm about to describe does not require much violence."

"Hmmm...interesting, very interesting, yes...what's your catch?"

"A riddle contest, my team against yours. We will give you riddles, ranging from the easiest to the most difficult, and you must answer them. Should you fail to provide an answer to even the most hardest riddle in the universe, you will be forced to surrender and release Myrtle Edmonds immediately."

Rumpelstiltskin thought for a moment. Then he said, "You know what? I like that idea of yours. But be forewarned, my dear-my mind has greatly been sharpened over the past 16,000 years, so don't think you're gonna get away with it this easy. You may enter!"

The drawbridge came out and the TFS crossed it to enter the castle. It was only after the drawbridge was back closed that the riddle contest began.


	8. Chapter 7: The Riddle Contest

Chapter 7: The Riddle Contest

The Riddle Contest began with the TFS in one conner and Rumpelstiltskin in another corner. The host of this contest was none other than the Master of Quizzes and Riddles, the Riddler. He said, "Hello, I am the Ridder and I am on probation. Welcome to the Riddle Match! It's the TFS Vs. Rumplestiliskin's team, and they must answer 20 questions from each team member. Here's how it works-one of the team members will start first and ask a question to the other team member; if that team member on the opponent's side don't answer, then he or she will be eliminated."

Precious declared, "Let the match begin...now!"

"I've got a really good one," said Envy. "Here goes...what goes on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, three in the evening, and none at midnight?"

The TFS laughed. Maura replied, "That's the oldest riddle in the book, and I already know the answer. It's a human being-first as an infant, then a fully-grown man, then an elderly person, and finally a corpse when he dies and is buried. Seriously, is _that _the best you can do? Now I have a riddle for you. What's black and white and red all over?"

Envy thought for a moment. "A penguin with a sunburn?"

"No. It's you getting splattered by a stone."

Just as she said that, a giant boulder magically appeared and crushed Envy, his blood splattering all over the floor. The Riddler commented, "And poor Envy is the first to go bye-bye."

Rumpelstiltskin became outraged. He roared, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE'D BE NO VIOLENCE!"

"That's reverse psychology for you," replied Maura with a sly wink.

"Never mind that...now who's next?"

Pride came forward. He posed the next riddle:

_Only one color, but not one size,  
Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies,  
Present in sun, but not in rain,  
Doing no harm, and feeling no pain._

"Oh, I know that one," replied Maura. "It's a shadow...just like what you are right now."

Pride's shadow rushed forward to attack Maura, but she simply dodged the attack and used her sword to stab it, thus killing Pride in return. One by one Rumpelstiltskin's team members posed different riddles, and they all got outwitted and killed by Maura, until the last one standing was the ancient elf himself.

Rumpelstiltskin said, "It's the final round, young miss. I'm going to take you down with perhaps the most toughest riddle I bet you won't be able to answer."

"Fine with me," replied Maura, cracking a smile. "But you must answer mine first."

"All right. So, what's your riddle? It better be good...or else you're all goners!"

Maura looked back at the TFS, who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. She smirked, before turning back and stating her question.

_What is bigger than the whole world  
Bigger than the solar system, to start,  
Even bigger than the entire galaxy  
Yet resides in everyone's hearts_

Rumpelstiltskin took some time to ponder on the riddle. He walked back and forth, his forehead crinkling as he continued to think of an answer. Finally, after what seemed like a couple of hours, he fumed and turned back to Maura. He murmurred, "I give up...there doesn't seem to be an answer for the riddle."

"But there is," replied Maura. "And that answer is hope."

"...what?"

"Hope...as in a hope for a world without villains who use brainwashing as a means of turning people against the ones they love, in order to accomplish world domination. And with that, since you failed to answer the riddle, you lose."

Rumpelstiltskin burned with rage. He jumped up and down repeatedly on the floor, just as he had done so as a young elf when he felt betrayed the first time. He didn't notice a stone floor caving in under him and he fell in with a frightened yelp. Myrtle cried, "Quick! Bury him before he comes back!"

The TFS quickly gathered a large stone and used it to cover the hole; after that, Maura came up and used the magic spell of the Super Yin-Yang Dragon to seal it tightly. She said, "There...that will hold him for the next 16,000 years."

Once Myrtle was freed from her chains, she did something that she had not done since the kidnapping/brainwashing incident-apologize to Lilo. She said, "Lilo...after all that I've done in the months proceeding the chess tournament, I just wanted to say that I'm truly sorry for stealing your experiments. And for the rest of you, I'm sorry about turning your friends against you. I guess you could say...they now have free will for the rest of their lives."

"Oh, that's okay, Myrtle," replied Lilo. "At least you're still a great chess player. We should compete against each other sometime. What do you say? Can we be friends?"

Myrtle thought for a moment, before taking Lilo's outstretched hand and shaking it. "Yes. Friends."

"The battle's still not over yet," said Bert. "We gotta get back to the chess tournament in Hawaii."

"Thanks for reminding me, Mr. President. Once we get there, we'll begin Round 3...but as a reward for saving my life, I'll let you win fair and square."

"Is that a promise?"

"Like Pinkie Pie always said, 'Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.' And that's an honest-to-goodness promise."

"Then we've got a deal. By the way, my granddaughter is gonna be in a play soon, and the staff at TFS Preschool want to know if you can..."

"Be a teacher?"

"Not _just _a teacher...but a director of the play as well."

Myrtle smiled. "I'll be happy to accept those positions."

"Good. Now let's get back to the game, shall we?"

With that, the TFS, along with Maura and Myrtle, went back to Hawaii to wrap up the chess tournament.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Round

Chapter 8: The Final Round

Once they were back at the chess tournament, Myrtle forfeited the game by confessing to the crowd that she cheated by causing Alex II's injury; that was done in order to let the TFS win, and now she is their friend and ally.

A week passed, parents far and wide gathered in the auditorium of TFS Preschool to watch the Alice In Wonderland play. The play itself was directed by Estelle, Bunnie, Countess Duckula, Moselle, Angelina and, of course, Myrtle (who was welcomed into the staff as a new teacher). Thanks to them, the play became a success and little Kisa Raccoon became the shining star. Peace returned to earth at last...but not for long...

In Mars, inside a big city called Shadowloo, the Dictator M. Bison is back, along with his new ally Dark Dragon. They were working on a project called Baby Doll, who was encased inside of a glass tube.

"So with the blood of my arch-enemy Charles Roberts," said Dark Dragon. "Baby Doll will kill her father Charles and we will take over the world by making Bert Raccoon see things our way."

"Of course," replied M. Bison. "Because they don't know I am still alive and didn't attack the earth yet. But we will, and our Project Baby Doll needs to be tested anyway."

"Now let's add a command into her, since she is brainwash and serving us."

"Right." Then M. Bison went into the speaker phone. "Baby Doll, your new mission is to kill your dad Charles Roberts, your Uncle Bert Raccoon, and the rest of the TFS Squad."

Baby Doll's eyes opened immediately at his command. Her eyes were red and she had dragon fangs in her mouth. She said, "Hee-hee-hee! Yes, Master, Daddy and uncle won't know what hit them..."

THE END!


End file.
